High Hopes
by Tiva4evaxxx
Summary: Basically pure Jisbon fluff... so if you like that stuff you've come to the right place. Future fic, yay :  They really need a fluff genre...


**Yes a oneshot that isn't crazily depressing :P When Hayley asked me what i was writing and i jokingly told her a fic where i killed Jisbons kid, she actually believed me for a while... which probably says a lot. Aha :p Again she persuaded me to post, because i wasn't going to. But i hope you enjoy it. It's quite overly sweet, so if you like that sort of thing...**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except Kate. Who should totally become a reality at some point. **

Teresa Lisbon watched as her seven year old daughter ran through the door, and immediately her mood was lifted, her heart soared. "Hey sweetie," she said as the girl threw her arms round her neck and Lisbon bundled her up in her arms, squeezing her tight, close to her.

"Hi mommy," she said, beaming up at her. She looked at the brightness and innocence in her daughters gorgeous bluey green eyes and vowed, as she had many times, that she would never let anyone take that brightness out of her. That innocence.

"How was dancing?" She asked, "And what have you done with daddy?" she teased.

"It was good, Chloe has these new shoes and they have ribbons on them, and Miss. Karen said we're going to do a show soon," she chatted excitedly, "And daddy's at the car, he said he was coming."

Right on cue, Patrick Jane walked through the door, "I'm right here," he said, walking towards them, smile on his face. "Hello beautiful," he said, kissing his wife.

"Ew, mommy!" Kate said, giving her parents a look of disgust.

They laughed at her, "Go on, go and get ready for bed, it's past your bed time," she told her daughter, "And take your stuff up!" she called after her as Kate ran upstairs, swiftly pulling her dark curly hair out from the bun it had been fastened in.

Once she was out of sight she returned her sights to Jane, letting out a soft, contented sigh. She noticed that he was holding something behind his back, she hadn't realised before, and he noticed.

"Don't panic," he said with a grin, revealing some flowers from behind his back. "Just flowers."

They were bright and colourful, and gorgeous. She could feel herself blushing a little and took the flowers from him. "And what did I do to deserve these?" she asked, smiling at him.

He shrugged a little, "It's worth it, every time I see that," he said, stroking her cheek with his thumb and leaning in and kissing her softly.

"How was Katie tonight?" she asked, a little disappointed she'd had to work late, and so had missed her dance class.

"Beautiful as usual, honestly, she has more talent than the rest of the girls in her class put together."

"Well you are slightly biased," she told him, grinning.

"She does!" he exclaimed, "I love watching her."

"Yeah me too," she agreed.

"Mom!" Teresa heard her call from the top of the stairs.

"Coming," she called up, "I'll just go tuck her in, be back in a minute," she said.

"I'll go open a bottle of wine," he said, knowing she'd had a tough day at work from the way her face had lit up quite so much when her daughter had come through the door.

"I love you," she smiled, kissing him.

"I love you too," he said, kissing her back.

By the time she got upstairs Kate was sat in bed with her bedside lamp on, waiting for her to come up.

"Can I have a story?" Kate asked sleepily, as she sat down on the bed.

"Maybe tonight we can give it a miss?" she said, looking her daughter up and down and recognising exhaustion when she saw it. "I think you'd fall asleep in the middle and that's no good."

Kate nodded sleepily, "Promise you'll read one tomorrow."

"Of course I will sweetie, now snuggle down."

"Night mommy," she said sleepily.

"Good night," Teresa replied, tucking the corners of her duvet into her and kissing her on the forehead and then the nose. She giggled and sunk further down into the bed.

"Love you," the girl said, as she turned her head and closed her eyes.

"Love you too, sweet dreams," she smiled as she flicked off the light, and closed the door as quietly as possible.

She went downstairs and welcomed the glass he put in her hand as she sunk down onto the couch next to her husband. Her eyes travelled to the flowers that were now displayed in a vase on the coffee table, and back to him again. She loved that he could still make her feel the way he had when they'd first met, how he could still get a blush out of her in five seconds flat and how her heart leapt just a little bit whenever he entered the room.

It gave her ridiculously high hopes that all of this would last.

**Pleaaaase review if you liked it :) **

**Thanks! **

**Emily xxxx**


End file.
